


She's Good for Relieving My Tension

by candyapplesandrazorblades



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyapplesandrazorblades/pseuds/candyapplesandrazorblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hasn't been able to cum in a week and you help him out a little. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Good for Relieving My Tension

Mechanic!Dean AU 

Dean x Reader

Things were stressful lately for Dean at the shop. Tensions between he and his father were finally coming to a head over financial concerns. When Dean was this stressed he had a hard time being able to relax, let alone clear his mind long enough to cum. The first night you chalked it up to the over consummation of alcohol with a few friends but by the third night, you knew something was up. Dean apologized profusely, but each time you shut him up with a kiss. Saturday brought your normal routine – Netflix and lounging on the couch. It was Dean's night to pick the movie, a documentary on government conspiracy theories. Bored within 15 minutes you started to devise a plan to help Dean blow off some steam. You crawled into Dean's lap, kissing his neck so he could still watch his film. 'Could I make this more interesting by sucking your cock?' you whispered into his ear. 'No -” you cut him off. 'Please Dean, I wanna make you feel better.' you whined. Dean obliged and you kissed the other side of his neck, inching off of his lap onto the floor. You unbuckled his belt, sliding his pants down over his hips. Leaving his heather gray briefs as the only barrier between you and his member. You nuzzled at the wet spot on his briefs, kissing down the semi hard outline of his cock before pulling his underwear down. Kissing up his thighs, you stole a glance at his face, all of his focus was on you. You stopped, looking up at him 'don't pay attention to me, watch just the movie.' Knowing that if he thought about what you were doing, he would think about the other nights he couldn't cum and worry. He complied. You went back to work, finally getting to his cock which was hard against his belly. Taking the head into your mouth, you sucked down a bit, licking up the underside of his cock. Dean's right hand tightened on the couch arm but he kept his gaze on the TV. Working your way up and down, you added your left hand around his shaft and the right around his balls. Dean was almost there, you heard his labored breathing and a few curses “fuck, y/n” and “Christ”. Taking Dean out of your mouth and replacing them with fingers, you soaked your index and middle fingers in saliva, you knew how to break him. Inserting your fingers in his tight hole you slowly worked to his prostate and took him back into your mouth. Dean placed his hands in your hair and pulled tight. 'Christ baby girl, that feels so good. You always treat me right. Gonna come baby. Fuck.' You felt thick hot streams of cum hit your throat in abundance. Come leaked out around the corners of your mouth. Looking up at Dean you smiled and sat back in his lap. He licked the corners of your mouth and kissed you deeply. 'I feel so much better baby, thank you.' Dean groaned and you went back to quietly watching your film.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smutty thing I've written. Be gentle with me!


End file.
